Love and Passion
by livexlovexlose
Summary: This is my Wattpad story morphed into a Vampire Diaries Fanfiction. Many aspects will not be accurate. You have been warned. Caroline is dealing with the loss of her fiance when she meets Klaus, the heir to his estranged family's company. The two cannot deny their feelings. But a dark family past has giving him a fear of being left... while Caroline has a tendency of leaving.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A Drop in the Ocean, a change in the weather,**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

"Hey, babe, I got to go. Elena just arrived and I have a feeling that things are going to get pretty crazy in the next few minutes. I'll spare you the gory details," Niklaus's girlfriend of roughly six months laughed into the phone. She had called him only five minutes ago to check in. She was out for the evening, and the occasion made him cringe.

"Okay, then. Goodnight, babe," he said into the microphone with a heavy breath that failed to escape his lips. His voice was cold, and he knew it.

"Goodnight, Klaus. I love you," she replied. Without another word, he hung up. He threw his phone with force, and it made a loud noise as it hit the wood of his desk. Now left in silence, he stared frustratingly at the darkness of his room. It was eight o'clock and he didn't even bother with the lights. He lay on his bed, alone in his bedroom.

He dreaded the upcoming day. Once it came, it would pass quicker than any other day. All his time would run out, and he'd be left to finally face his choices. Niklaus was naturally both stubborn and a procrastinator. He was too stubborn to realize that he wasn't a god and that he did make mistakes. When he would realize, however, he would put off fixing it until the very last moment. This time was no exception, except…he wished it were. He wish he would've told her sooner all the things that he was trying to keep to himself. Now it was too late to fix things. They were both already under five feet of dead soil. When dawn came tomorrow, they would watch as the final foot of dirt flew into their graves, and every ounce of hope that they held in their hearts would be lost with them.

Klaus knew that his actions in the next five minutes would determine whether they would climb free from their holes and walk out hand in hand or let a huge amount of themselves die. He couldn't let her fall from his life. He knew he had to do something.

He grabbed his coat from the hanger on his door and ran for his car in the pouring rain. The pitter-patters of water on the windows as he drove faded into the sound of the heater, and when he reached her house, both sounds became mute.

He sat in the driver's seat for a moment, staring at his future in the wet bricks that made up her four walls. Through the cloth blinds he could see shadows dancing across the room. He should've known that he wouldn't be able to get her alone so easily tonight. The fact that she wasn't alone made him mentally retreat. He couldn't just walk up there and ring the doorbell now. What if her mom or friends answered? He'd be dead. He'd cause more heartbreaks than he needed to. That wouldn't be good.

But, there was a knock on the window of his passenger's side, and a sense of hope flooded into his chest. He looked to see her. Caroline. Her hair glistened under a streak of streetlight that seeped through a crack between her umbrella and the rim of the car. She knocked again, wanting to come in. He stared blankly for a moment then unlocked the door. The world came rushing back to the surface when she opened it and he could again hear the sound of rain crashing down on the pavement.

She closed the umbrella shortly after occupying the seat next to him and closing the door. When the noise she made was over, they sat in an uncomfortable silence. They took turns staring at each other, but never at the same time. When he glanced at her for periods of about five seconds, she was looking ahead, possibly focusing in on a single droplet of water on the window as it trailed down. When she sneaked a forbidden peak at him, he was looking down at his shoes, with a face too vulnerable for her to ignore. She was the one to break the silence.

"What are you doing, Klaus? Why did you come?" she asked in a whisper that was loud enough to carry.

"I…I don't know," he admitted.

"You don't know." She tested it. Her face became cold as she said, "You don't know a lot of things, come to think of it. I saw your car roll up from my bedroom window. I had to stealthily escape the three raging girls and my mother in that house to come and see you. Don't tell me that I did all that for just another 'I don't know.'"

He continued to stare at his shoes. He wasn't like this, normally. Only she could have the power to make him like this. Any other day, he knew what he wanted; he was over confident and super cocky about everything, even the things he knew he was wrong about. When she's in the room, or in the compact space of his car, he's completely lost at words.

Caroline sighed. "Look, Niklaus. We can't keep doing whatever this is. It's not healthy for either one of us. We both know that it's a one-way ticket to hell, going down the road we are moments away from choosing. We don't share a life anymore."

Niklaus responded this time by laughing. "Ha! We don't share a life anymore? How can you lie to yourself like that, Caroline? From the moment we met, we were forever and you know it. You _know _it."

"What do you want me to say, huh? I am _engaged. _Engaged! I'm getting married. Tomorrow! And you. You're dating my best friend. We aren't in the right circumstances to be having any type of conversation like this. The very fact that I had to sneak away proves just how wrong this is. And we aren't even doing anything! We're just discussing things that don't matter."

"They do matter, Caroline! That's why I'm here. Because you matter to me. You mean everything to me!"

She wiped a tear that slid down her cheek before she replied. "You don't get the right to say that, not when you've had the opportunity to for almost an entire year."

"You know how stubborn I am, Caroline."

"That's not an excuse. I loved you. I'm not going to deny that. And you loved me. But what we have is obviously toxic, because for us to work, someone's life is going to be ruined. I won't let you hurt my best friend like you hurt me." He kept a solid look on his face, but she knew him well enough to know that he was taken aback by what she had said. "It wasn't a good idea for you to come here. I think I should be getting back to my bachelorette party."

Klaus cringed at the words, "bachelorette party." It was another little detail that made him realize once again that he had made the biggest mistake of his existence. He grabbed her wrist and kept her from going out that car door. He couldn't let her leave. If he did, there was no point in coming here. All he would've managed to do was allow his heart to get broken once again, into smaller pieces than it had been. "Don't go. I did everything wrong. I made the mistake by making you go a long time ago. I can't let you leave this time." His beautiful emerald eyes bore into hers, pleadingly.

"You can't do this!" she yelled. "I can't understand why you're telling me this, Klaus! You've just waited, and waited, haven't you? You've waited until this exact moment to break my heart again! It's another one of your games, isn't it?" She escaped his stare. Her fingers combed her hair in a panic, like he'd seen her do a million times before. Tears threatened her eyes. He wanted to believe that he didn't cause them, that he wasn't hurting her again by being here, but he knew that'd he'd be lying.

"This isn't a game. Caroline, I mean every word that comes out of my mouth." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. His eyes proved his seriousness; her eyes hinted her disbelief. However, he held his stare in order to convince her of his truth.

"Then tell me to call it off." Now it was obvious by his wide eyes that he was surprised. "Do it, Klaus. Break the heart of my best friend, and I'll call off my wedding and break the heart of my fiancé. Would you be willing to do that, just to be with me?" She was challenging him. There was no way she'd be okay with him, breaking the heart of one of the people she loved the most. It was a 'lose-lose' situation for him. Option A, to let her out of the car and drive away and never bother her again, would result in locking himself inside his penthouse for weeks with a pain in his chest that wouldn't go away. It was something he'd dealt with before, and wasn't very fond of going back to it. At the same time, Option B, to tell her that he would 'break the heart of her best friend' (as she puts it) if it means he could be with her, would probably have the opposite effect. He knew how much they meant to each other; this would ruin them. And while he might get her, a part of her would resent him for doing that to her.

He shook his head. "You can't do it, huh?" she quirked. "I wouldn't be able to either." She escaped his grasp on her chin and wrist, and in return took his face between her palms. She looked him straight in the eyes and continued, "What we have is toxic. The game we played was fun while it lasted, but now we're both just trapped. We aren't good enough for one another. I just…" Without ever finishing what she was going to say, she leaned in and planted her lips on his forehead. They stayed there for seconds. It sent tingles throughout Niklaus's body.

She reached for the door handle after she pulled away. He didn't stop her this time, a combination of awe and a deeper understanding. "I should be going." He nodded his head and watched her turn his back on him for what might just be the last time.

When he woke up that morning at ten o'clock, he heard bells ringing in his head, and he knew what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter One: Take This to Heart_**

**_I said I'm coming home, I'm coming home tonight_**

**_3 years before_**

"Get up!" Caroline heard the voice. She was in that half-dead state where she could tell what she was doing but she had no control over it. Her body felt numb. It was as asleep as she was, in a way. "Caroline! We're going to miss the flight if you don't get up!" The voice was followed by a continuous flow of knocks on her door. "Alright, you know what? I'm coming in!"

This made her eyes pop open wide. She looked to her side. Damn it. He was still here. The guy from the bar last night. He had black hair and tan skin. He looked peaceful as he slept. Quietly. Almost as if he weren't there. Caroline thought; she could use that to her advantage, especially since he wasn't _supposed _to be there.

The door opened, but she had already hidden him under her comforter. He looked like a pillow now. Good. She was sitting on her bed, looking completely casual, but that didn't wipe the skepticism off of her roommate's face.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked. She stared at her from the open doorway, those eyes that Caroline could never take seriously, even though she was supposed to. "Hey! Don't laugh! I'm serious. What are you doing?"

"I am waking up. Is there a problem?"

"Cut the attitude, Caroline. You don't have to be strong in front of me."

"Well, _Bonnie, _the only attitude in this room is the one where you treat me like a child or a charity case." Caroline snuck a peek at the covered man once she felt him shift, but quickly looked back at Bonnie with stern eyes.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But you need to live life outside of this apartment."

"I do. I go out. It's not like I've made myself a prisoner here." The guy next to her was proof.

"You might as well have. And you need to get ready! Our flight at three, and it's already twelve o'clock! It takes a while to get to the airport and I don't want to miss our flight."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Caroline commented, looking down.

"The big deal is that we've been planning this for five months! Our friend is getting married! That isn't a big deal? We're in the wedding for Christ's sake! And you're the maid of honor! Does any of this ring a bell on what the deal is?" Bonnie was freaking out… loudly. Caroline couldn't concentrate on what she had been saying. Her thoughts were of the man sharing her bed, whom she didn't want Bonnie to see or hear or even know about. Because of this, she didn't answer.

"Fine," Bonnie continued. "Be that way. I know we both love it here in New York. It's our dream, right? But, I miss Atlanta. We've both lived there all our lives, and we haven't been back in two years. Just, get ready. Please? For me?"

Caroline sighed. "Alright." She got out of bed, and Bonnie squealed.

"By the way," Bonnie began before leaving. "Ask your friend if he wants some breakfast." She went out of the room and closed the door behind her. Damn it. She was caught. Bonnie had probably heard them come in. Stupid. Stupid.

Caroline had her consciousness now; she had her thoughts and her quiet and she didn't like it. She began to rummage through her dressers for something comfortable and airport worthy to wear. She decided on leggings and a crop top.

On top of the dresser, Caroline laid her eyes on the wooden jewelry box her grandmother had given her. In her mind, she imagined a scene where she would look inside the box and fixate on an item in particular and smile. Outside of her mind, she knew that if she were to do that, she'd just cry.

Just three months ago, she and her boyfriend of three years, Tyler, had the most amazing dinner at a little corner bistro. Yes, the place had an abnormal air to it and the food was a tiny bit bland, but it was still perfect. Especially since she had found a diamond ring at the bottom of her wine glass.

While they were driving back, Tyler was a little too excited and missed the camper that had run a red light. First, there was a moment where everything was perfect. And then, within a single second, everything was gone. What was her perfection, her world and her Tyler suddenly became her haunting reality.

Tyler was gone.

There was a loud grumble, and she turned to the bed. The man sat up on the bed, the sheets falling onto his lap, revealing his bare chest. It was a sight, but Caroline wasn't in the mood to stare at it for long. She took her clothes and headed to the adjoining bathroom. When she got back out, the man was putting on his shirt. He looked up at her.

"So, yeah," Caroline started, "my roommate wants me to ask if you want some breakfast."

He turned to look at the clock on the nightstand behind him. "It's noon," he stated. "But, sure, I guess. If that's okay with you."

"Yeah, well, I have a flight to catch soon, so I'll be packing, but go outside. I'm sure the great Bonnie Bennett will have something prepared. Out. There." She pointed to the door, almost too coldly, but he smiled in return.

"Uh, yeah," he said, and Caroline noticed the hint of an accent that she hadn't remembered. "Thanks, Caroline." He let her be, leaving out the door.

He also left her a little bit stunned. _Holy crap. He knew my name? _Some one night stand she picked up, drunk at some bar knew her name? She didn't know his… Should she feel bad about that? She decided not to worry about it too much and began to pack.

She went through her drawers and closet, finding everything she needed for the trip. It all fit into her small suit case. She gathered some emergency items for her carry-on bag, along with the itinerary and book of addresses, even though she had a map of their hometown stained in her memory.

From downtown, Bonnie had moved a couple streets down from Caroline when the both of them were in the end of their fifth grade year, and met on the school bus at the beginning of grade six. Bonnie was the quiet girl who befriended the A-listers; Caroline found her just a tiny bit awkward. It wasn't until seventh grade that they became good friends, because of a close mutual friend named Katherine, and became sisters in eighth.

They bonded over their ties to New York, for both their fathers had attended NYU and spent time in Brooklyn. It became a mutual dream to attend that school. Dream became an obsession, and soon, obsession became a need. A need for escape.

Atlanta, Georgia. For eighteen years, Caroline Forbes had lived in that one story house in that subdivision on the outskirts of that city. Her education planned out; she would go to this elementary, then this junior high, then this high school. All public schools, and all the equivalent to Hell. She did ballet for six months when she was three. She took vocal lessons, was a cheerleader, and hid her first boyfriend from her parent's at fourteen. There, in the city of Atlanta, she lived a pretty normal life. It suffocated her.

If it weren't for the fact that her best friend since birth was getting married, she wouldn't have returned.

But, Elena was getting married, and Caroline couldn't be happier for her. For the fact that Elena herself was happy. Caroline had never met the guy; she was already at NYU with Bonnie when she met him. But, she's seen pictures, and Damon Salvatore was a _very _handsome man.

The last time Caroline had seen Elena in person was five and a half months ago. Elena had made the trip without any warning and surely surprised both Caroline and Bonnie with her arrival, and once again with the news of her engagement. There were loud squeals and dancing and music; their neighbors even called them to complain. They had skyped the weekend beforehand, and Elena had thought Damon was going to break up with her. He was being so distant! The proposal was completely unexpected.

Caroline smiled at the memory.

"Caroline!" Bonnie called from their kitchen. "Are you ready? We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Caroline called back. She took her bags in either hand and headed out.

"Good. You're finally ready. Enzo left a couple minutes ago, if you were wondering."

"Who?" Caroline asked.

"Your friend," Bonnie replied, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, right. So that's his name."

Bonnie ignored her comment. "Yeah, so put your stuff in the car. I already called my mom to tell her we're leaving for the airport. She's tracking the flight with her phone so she'll know when to pick us up."

"Okay. Can we just leave now?"

"Oh, so _now _you want to leave."

"Only to get it over with."


End file.
